Nowadays, as Internet is popularized, Internet users can upload their opinions on their interesting subjects in an Internet server, and services that provide contents uploaded in the Internet server as RSS information are continuing to increase.
RSS (RDF Site Summary or Really Simple Syndication, or Rich Site Summary) information means data generated based on XML to provide updated information from a web site where contents such as news or blog information continue to be updated, to users.
Meanwhile, in respect of broadcasting program provided from a broadcasting receiver, opinions or contents on subjects in which users are interested can be uploaded in an Internet server, and these opinions or contents can be generated as RSS information. However, the broadcasting receiver according to the related art does not provide such RSS information. In this respect, development of a method for conveniently providing users with RSS information is necessarily required.